(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a side-step device that is mounted on a side of a vehicle to allow a user to conveniently get on/off the vehicle, and more particularly, to a side-step device with a step that maximize convenience for a user by folding in a normal state and unfolding and sliding when the user uses it.
(b) Background Art
In general, vehicles such as SUVs and vans are mounted with a side step that assists a passenger to get on the vehicles because the vehicle bodies of the vehicles are high. The side steps generally always protrude, fixed to the side seal panel of the vehicles, so they have an adverse influence on the external appearance and hit against people or objects. Further, since the side steps keep protruding, they interfere with the flow of air while the vehicles travel, therefore the performance is deteriorated and fuel efficiency is reduced.
In order to improve the defects of the existing steps fixed and protruding, a step has been introduced that is stored and drawn outward by rotating motion and sliding motion with power from a motor, but the height of the step is not adjustable, so they are hard for some consumers to reach. Additionally the space required to store these steps is quite large.
Therefore, it is required to develop a side-step device that can be used by all consumers with ease, that can provide sufficient space and width for a passenger to step on, and that has a new structure improving convenience for a user getting in or out of a vehicle.
The description provided above as a related art of the present invention is just for helping understanding the background of the present invention and should not be construed as being included in the related art known by those skilled in the art.